Expelled
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: What did the Trix do after they were expelled?


-1

" You are expelled from my school ." These words hit the Trix sisters like a ton of bricks.

" W-what you can't _do_ that to **US**!" Icy's eyes were on fire and her words were dripping with venom.

" I can DO what ever I want." Professor Griffin had the same tone as the ice witch but the head mistresses eyes were a lot colder than even the icy could stand.

" But I don't understand we're your best students." Darcy was trying not to yell, because she unlike her sister knew it wouldn't help them change the Professor's mind.

" Yea why expel **us**?" Stormy asked as confused as ever trying to keep the same tone as the Dark witch but her voice became a yell just as Icy's had

" Why? I'll tell you why because I'm tired of you three getting caught, and having Faragonda rub her little pixie nose in my face. I'm tired of looking like fool because of you three bumbling idiots.

" I can promise it won't happen again" The white hair witch crossed her arms but spoke in a calmer voice

" I don't want your _promises_ I want results and since you three obviously cant give them to me I have no choice but to expel you now get out of my site." with those last words the head mistress left with a flash of green light.

Icy screamed into the night. Hoping this would make her feel better but it didn't.

"_this can not be happening" _she thought to herself _"maybe this was my fault or maybe bloom was stronger than me….. no I can't think that no one is stronger than me and my sisters bloom just got lucky." _

It was silent for what seemed to be an hour while icy was thinking Stormy was grunting and cursing and Darcy was muttering something under her breath.

Stormy broke the silence " sisters we need to find some place to live"

Snapping back to reality the two older sister looked at each other a snickered

" thanks captain obvious." Darcy got the words out between snickers

" Well excuse me it's not my fault were stuck like this without a home or ANYTHING for that matter!" Stormy was now yelling at her sisters she was mad that they were in this situation to begin with but she was pissed that her sisters were laughing about it. In anger Stormy threw up her ands and made it thunder storm.

" Nock it off Stormy!" Darcy was herself getting mad.

" Make me Darcy." Stormy stuck her tongue out at her older sister

" Stormy put your tongue back in your mouth and stop the rain it isn't helping and it's only making

Darcy angry and I won't help you if she starts to attack." Icy tried to sound threatening but the sadness and worry in her eyes made it impossible.

" We could always go rent a hotel" Darcy said crossing her arms she knew that if she did attack stormy Icy would step in no matter what she said.

" What" The anger returning to Icy's eyes. " do you know how much that would cost?"

Stormy started to tap her foot she hated not being in the conversation so she entered whether they wanted her to or not. " Girls we need a place to stay no matter what the cost!"

" Stop your witching Stormy!" Icy switched her gaze from her younger sister to her youngest sister. Icy's hands were waving in the air as she was yelling and both siblings were afraid that some ice might come flying out at them because of her emotions.

" Chill before you melt your own ice." Darcy was now clenching her fists and was getting ready in case icy decided to do something.

Once again Stormy was tapping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms she did this so loudly that her sisters started to stare at her.

" Ok I know this little hotel down town that me and Riven….." Darcy stopped before she finished that sentence.

" Ohh you and Riven what? Is that why you wanted to be away from us to play with your boy-toy?" The Storm witch now had a smile from ear to ear.

" Never mind what we did there it doesn't cost anything and we can spend a night or two." Darcy's hands were now on her waist, but her eyes softened as if remembering something.

" Ok let's go." Darcy was pulling both sisters by the wrist as they made goo-goo faces at the Dark witch.

" well here we are." Darcy said as they arrived at a run down hotel. There was trash every where the door had been broken in and the walk way was cracked and worn. When they got inside they saw graffiti all over the walls. They went up the broken stairs to the second floor. Almost all the doors were broken in and every thing was ransacked.

"I'm NOT staying here its dis..." But before Icy could finish her sentence she felt Stormy's warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"_hey ice I think I found the room that Darcy and Riven stayed in." _Stormy whispered to Icy as they peered into the room

" _why would you say that?" _asked Icy confused

" _because the bed is made and there's a bra on the floor over there." _Stormy and Icy were trying not to explode with laughter.

" ok you two have had your fun now let's get our room." Darcy was looking at her sisters murderously. She used her powers to open one of the doors.

Icy flopped down on the bed with a sigh " I'm going to bed."

Darcy and Stormy wandered around the hotel Darcy picked up her bra off the floor in the other room remembering the night she lost it. It was nice at the time but she knew that sooner or later she would have to break his heart.

"_am I falling in love with him no I can't Icy would be furious witches don't fall in love she would say. Stormy would never let me live it down she was always immature" _was she really falling in love or was she so stressed that she was imagining love. What ever it was she couldn't let her sisters know the truth she really liked Riven and this was one guy she didn't want to let go of

Stormy was in another room letting off some steam but this time she had to be careful or the whole house would go down on her. She could see the headlines now and the look on the smug little fairies faces. _Evil witch dropouts crushed by house _what a cliché that was, a witch crushed by a house. She wiped the tear from her eyes she couldn't believe she was crying knowing one day she would die with no one to remember her but her sisters she hadn't really done anything in her life she was always the little bitch that just happened to be sisters with Icy and Darcy. She wiped a few more tears from her eyes and knelt down on the floor.

Icy was having trouble sleeping she was filled with worry and doubt what if she could never get her hands on the dragon fire what if all these years of preparation and planning were all a joke what if her and her sisters were just a big joke. "no" she said to herself " this can't be all for nothing I'm going to get my hands on the dragon fire and I'm going to kill that pixie loser Bloom" at these words the ice witch finally closed her eyes and fell asleep without a doubt in the world.

Darcy was still in the other room pacing. " what if we do get the Dragon fire what will I do with Riven? I don't love him I can't love him. I am the witch of darkness I'm supposed to be able to control emotions and send them back at my enemy, but what happens when there my own." She was getting a terrible headache so she lied down in the bed that her and Riven slept in. " this isn't any better. Maybe I need some food. She went into the other room to find Stormy sitting on the floor.

" what are you doing?" asked Darcy with a frown. She walked out of the shadows with her arms crossed to see her little sister on the floor mad her upset.

" nothing." Stormy said getting up and wiping a tear from her that had slipped out.

" are you crying?" Darcy asked in shock she didn't know that Stormy could cry.

" I'm not crying" the storm witch tried to convince her sister but it wasn't working.

" why are you crying . Asked the dark haired witch _"as if I care" _This she whispered to herself.

" Why do you care" Stormy was getting mad at this little interrogation. " why should I tell YOU of all people?"

" Fine if you won't tell me I'll find out for myself." Darcy put her hands up to her head she wasn't really going to go into her sisters mind trust me that's not a place she wanted to be.

" fine I'll tell you." Stormy said defeated she didn't want her sister to poke around in her mind because knowing Darcy she would pull out a lot more than she was supposed to.

Stormy told her sister everything that she was feeling and even though Darcy laughed through the whole thing Stormy felt better.

" Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Stormy asked softly

" what makes you think something's bothering me?"

" because why would you be up at this late hour unless you thinking and when you think it usually means your trying to figure something out….." She paused there she knew her sister might strike her for making such and accusation but when Darcy didn't strike her she continued. "now are you going to tell me?" Stormy was trying to sound as intimidating as possible but her sister was not impressed

" Nothing is bothering me I came down here cause I was hungry and the kitchen is this way so if you'll excuse me." The dark witch walked back into the shadows leaving Stormy to go upstairs to the room and go to sleep she fell asleep quickly and she had a good dream she couldn't remember the last time she had a good dream. Probably never.

Darcy Stayed up all night worrying about Riven. When dawn finally appeared she was relived soon her sisters would be up and they would start scheming again. Icy shouting orders and Stormy complaining about them, but for now she was all alone in the world left with her thoughts and it scared her.


End file.
